Jeu d'enfant
by Elisettes
Summary: Hermione et Ginny font un pari. Essayer de sortir avec le prochain garçon qui entrera dans la pièce où elles se trouvent. Ginny obtient un garçon idéal... Pour Hermione, tout n'est que karma.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, nous ne retrouvons pas pour _Nos Incendies_ mais pour une toute nouvelle fiction : _Jeu d'enfant._ Je regardais un film et une idée de scénario m'est apparue d'un coup ! Je ne pense pas que cette nouvelle histoire sera très longue. Pas plus de 5 chapitres je pense... Sauf si l'inspiration se fait sentir ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Je tiens juste à vous dire que dans cette fiction, vous aurez le droit à une Hermione et à un Drago qui n'auront pas exactement le même caractère que dans les films ou que dans mon autre fiction. Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis à la fin ! Ca m'aide énormément.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _2 décembre 1996, Pré-Au-Lard, dans un bar._

« Hermione, nous en sommes au même point toute les deux. Harry n'arrive pas à se retirer Cho de la tête et Ron sort avec Lavande. »

Hermione bu une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de répondre.

« Tu sais quoi Ginny ? On va faire un jeu. Le prochain garçon qui rentre dans le bar, il est pour toi. Et celui d'après, il est pour moi. »

Ginny rigola avant d'acquiescer. Aucune personne n'entra dans le bar pendant plusieurs longues minutes. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent sur leur chaise. Justin Finch entra. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent.

« Mouais… Disons que ça va aller, je prends. »

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. »

« C'est ça oui. C'est à ton tour maintenant. »

La porte s'ouvrit presque tout de suite et le gérant du bar entra. Ginny explosa de rire. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Non, ça ne compte pas. » Se frustra Hermione.

Le soleil commença à décliner et Hermione perdit espoir. Au moment où les deux jeunes filles voulurent payer, la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond, élégant et fier entra dans la salle. La brunette reconnu directement Drago Malefoy. Elle se tourna, désespérée vers Ginny.

« Non, Ginny non. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu t'en rends compte ? C'est Malefoy. »

« Hermione, nous avons fait un pari. Tu as promis. Je suis désolée que ça tombe sur… lui. »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et suivit du regard Malefoy. Elle le trouvait très blanc. Enfin beaucoup plus que d'habitude même si elle ne l'avait jamais regardé, mais c'était flagrant. Le blond s'assit avec ses camarades de Serpentard. Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent l'endroit et se dirigèrent vers le château. Ginny parla à Hermione mais cette dernière n'écouta pas réellement. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait séduire celui qui était le plus grand rival de son meilleur ami. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne parla à personne. Même pas à Harry ou à Ron.

« 'Mione ? Tu ne manges pas ? Tu es malade ? »

La brunette regarda Ron qui était assis en face d'elle et qui serrait Lavande dans ses bras. Elle sourit vaguement à son ami puis elle se leva sous l'œil malicieux de Ginny.

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la salle commune rouge et or. La jeune femme se posait mille questions. Comment faire ? Comment ? C'était un pari ridicule, certes, elle pouvait le retirer à tout moment. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas envie. C'était un défi, et elle le réussira.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, elle s'assit sur son lit et chercha un moyen d'y arriver. Lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser et voilà ? Non. Elle devait sortir avec lui, pour une durée indéterminée… En plus, c'était l'idée d'Hermione. Ginny avait eu une cible facile ! Un Poufsouffle très sympathique. Elle était tombée sur Drago Malefoy. Si jamais Harry ou Ron ou même les autres élèves de ce château venaient à l'apprendre, elle serait la risée des Gryffondor. Celle qui aurait comme copain le blond le plus imbu de lui-même qui existe sur cette planète. Hermione devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait dire à Ginny qu'elle était incapable de faire ça… C'était impossible.

Enfin… Fallait-il lui donner du philtre d'amour pour cela ? Non. Elle devait le faire par ses propres moyens.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva assez tôt. Plus tôt que d'habitude. Pour une fois, elle se fit assez jolie. Elle se maquilla même un peu. Très légèrement pour ne pas que ça se voit vraiment. Elle descendit, faire ses devoirs de préfète, passa par la case petit-déjeuner puis elle arriva devant la salle de potions.

Quelques minutes après avoir attendu le professeur Slughorn, tout le monde entra dans la salle. Hermione, renonçant à se placer au premier rang, se rapprocha de Drago. Ce dernier ne la remarqua même pas, trop occupé à écouter, d'un air absent, le maître des potions.

« Très bien jeunes gens, maintenant je veux que, chacun de vous, prépariez une potion de jaune tulipe. C'est une potion assez compliquée, je vous conseille d'être concentré. Bonne chance à tous. »

Hermione se dépêcha de se placer à la même table que Drago, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Les trois jeunes Serpentard regarda la brunette d'un œil étonné.

« Granger, tu t'es trompée de table, Potty et Weasmoche sont de ce côté. »

Hermione suivit du regard le doigt tendu de Drago qui pointait la table à l'opposé de la salle. Mais visiblement, celle-ci était désormais complète. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Dean et Lavande. Hermione regarda Drago qui baissait doucement son doigt puis il soupira.

« Que fais-tu là, Granger ? Tu crois vraiment que nous allons laisser une sang-de-bourbe partager notre table ? »

« Désolée, Malefoy, mais tu vas devoir t'en contenter. Et arrête avec cette insulte, tu ne fais que te répéter. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai une potion à préparer. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel quand elle quitta la table et qu'elle se dirigea en direction des armoires. Puis, le blond reposa son regard sur ses camarades.

« Non mais je rêve. C'est un comble. »

« Oublie ça Drago. C'est inutile. Je suis aussi stupéfait que toi que Granger soit avec nous, mais la prochaine fois, elle ne sera plus là. Ressaisie toi, tu dois battre Potter aujourd'hui et dépêche-toi, il a déjà commencé. » Soupira Blaise.

Théo ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour appuyer les paroles de Zabini.

Hermione revint et commença sa potion. Pendant que Drago faisait la sienne, Hermione l'observa. Il était assez grand. Au moins une demie tête de plus qu'elle-même. Il avait une peau blanche sans défauts, des mains masculines. Surtout, il avait des yeux bleus glacials magnifiques. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione se faisait cette réflexion. Elle avait vu d'innombrables fois ses yeux changer de couleur et de basculer au gris quand il se disputait avec Harry. Il avait un nez qui remontait un peu en trompette…

Théo toussota en face d'elle. Hermione leva les yeux et elle vit que Nott l'observait. Ce dernier avait un sourire sur son visage qui agaçait la Gryffondor. Puis, en rougissant de honte, Hermione continua sa recette.

À la fin du cours, Harry reçu encore une fois les compliments du professeur Slughorn. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait aller lui remonter les bretelles après, pour avoir encore triché à cause de ce stupide livre et de ce stupide… Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

En quittant la salle, elle vit que Drago se dirigeait dans le sens opposé de Blaise et de Théo. Intriguée, elle le suivit. Elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler. Dans un croisement, Hermione commença à courir.

« Malefoy ! »

Drago se retourna et regarda de haut en bas la Gryffondor. Il ricana mais ne dit rien. Il fit volte-face et continua sa route. Hermione, frustrée cria.

« Drago ! Je t'ordonne de m'écouter. »

Le blond s'arrêta net. Il se retourna lentement et fixa de ses yeux bleus la jeune femme, devant lui. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, n'étais pas l'ordre que lui avait donné Hermione, mais plutôt l'utilisation de son prénom…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis. Un premier chapitre est toujours délicat ! En tout cas je vous dis à la prochaine. Soit pour _Nos Incendies_ , soit pour cette fiction là ! **

* * *

**À bientôt et bonne fin de soirée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En tout cas moi, j'ai la pêche et je suis très impatiente de vous poster ce chapitre parce que je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Alors non, nous ne nous retrouvons pas encore pour "Nos Incendies" ! Pour l'instant, je suis très inspirée pour cette nouvelle fiction et comme je vous l'ai dis, elle ne sera pas très longue donc voilà.**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous avez fait pour cette fiction !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Mahpee :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je te laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je pense, vas te plaire !

 **Matsuyama : **Haha ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse avec la suite !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _3 décembre 1996, dans un couloir, Poudlard._

Drago se retourna. Cette fille venait-elle de prononcer son nom ? Hermione Granger venait-elle vraiment de faire ça ? Drago s'arracha à ses pensées, releva sa tête et regarda le Gryffondor de ses yeux bleus en face de lui.

« Que viens-tu de dire, Granger ? »

La brunette croisa ses bras.

« Je t'ai juste appelé par ton prénom pour que tu te retournes, Malefoy. »

Drago continua à la regarder. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle était comme cela. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé. Il s'avança vers elle, veillant à laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe.

« Que veux-tu, Granger ? »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est le professeur Slughorn. Il fait une soirée demain soir, pour… Noël… Je voudrais… Hum… Je voudrais... »

« Que diable veux-tu Granger ? » Soupira le jeune homme. « Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, et je n'ai pas réellement envie qu'on me voit avec toi. »

« Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à cette soirée ? »

Drago, qui commençait à ricaner, s'arrête d'un coup. Granger ? Lui ? Aller à une soirée ensemble ?

« Tu délires, j'espère Granger. Tu es consciente que je ne vais jamais accepter ça. Pathétique. »

Drago fit volte-face et il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'allait dire Hermione. Il prit congé et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

Quelques longues heures après avoir travaillé sur l'armoire à disparaître, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Le blond avait trop de questions dans sa tête. Pourquoi diable cette Granger voulait aller à la soirée de ce stupide professeur de potions.

D'un coup, il vient à Drago une idée. Il allait accepter cette invitation. Mais il allait surtout l'humilier. En plein milieu de la fête, il allait l'humilier en lui jetant un sort. De l'eau ? Très bien. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le jeune blond était dans le foutoir de la Grande Salle. Il devait bien y avoir des feuilles et des plumes qui trainaient quelque part…

« _Accio_ parchemin et plume. »

Un bout de parchemin légèrement froissé et une plume blanche arrivèrent dans les mains du Serpentard. Il inspira profondément et commença à écrire.

 _Granger._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Mais j'ai décidé d'accepter ton invitation farfelue. Je t'attendrai, demain à vingt-heures en bas des Grandes Marches. Je te conseille de ne pas être en retard, sinon je partirai sans t'attendre._

 _M._

Content de lui, il écrivit le dernier point tout en souriant. En sortant de la salle commune, Crabbe montait la garde.

« Crabbe, je veux que tu donnes ce parchemin à Granger. »

« Qui ? » S'indigna le grand Serpentard.

« La sang-de-bourbe, bougre d'idiot. » Répondit Drago en roulant des yeux.

« Ah. Et pourquoi veux-tu lui donner ça ? »

« Travail de préfets. Cela ne te regarde pas. Fais ce que j'ai dit, Crabbe. »

Le jeune blond quitta le couloir et se rendit dans sa salle commune, sous le lac. Quand il entra dans la salle, il retrouva Blaise. Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner.

.

« … _je t'attendrai demain, à vingt-heures en bas des Grandes Marches… »_

Hermione sautilla dans son dortoir. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Drago, bizarrement livrée par Crabbe. Heureusement, elle était seule à ce moment-là. Harry et Ron étaient rentrés au Terrier ce matin, pour… une réunion avec Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore (1). C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La jeune femme se hâta de prendre un parchemin et une plume, et envoya un hibou à sa mère, lui demandant de lui envoyer une belle robe de soirée de toute urgence.

En quittant la volière, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. En arrivant, Ginny lui sauta presque dessus.

« Hermione ! J'ai un rendez-vous demain avec Justin ! Il m'a invité à aller manger à Pré-Au-Lard. Je n serai donc pas là à la soirée de Slughorn… Ce n'est pas grave si je te laisse seule ? »

« Qui t'as dit que je vais être seule, Ginny ? J'y vais avec Malefoy. »

Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Non ! Tu as réussi ? Eh bien Granger, je te trouve très douée. Séduire Drago Malefoy, fier Serpentard. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent. La fin de soirée se passa sans encombre. Elle jeta parfois des regards en direction de la table des Serpentard, mais Drago ne l'a regarda as un instant.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir assez tôt pour se coucher tôt. Elle ne voulait pas être fatiguée demain.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt. C'était Samedi. Pas de cours en vue et toute une journée pour se préparer. La brunette s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle était déçue. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir son courrier quand tout le monde sera présent.

La Gryffondor remarqua le professeur McGonagall, au fond de la Grande Salle. Elle se précipita vers elle.

« Bonjour professeur. Excusez-moi, mais… est-ce possible que je prenne mon courrier maintenant ? C'est très important. Ma mère m'a envoyé quelque chose et il me le faut maintenant. »

« Et bien, Miss Granger » S'étonna le professeur de métamorphose. « Je pense que je peux vous accorder cela. Allez voir Monsieur Rusard dans la volière. Si vous dites que c'est moi qui vous en ai donné la permission, il vous donnera votre courrier. »

« Merci, professeur, merci. »

Hermione se dépêcha d'atteindre la volière. Elle persuada Rusard qu'elle pouvait prendre son courrier. Ce dernier hésita un peu, mais il céda finalement et lui donna sa grande boîte.

La Gryffondor courra dans la salle commune rouge et or et sortit la robe.

.

Vers dix-huit heures, Drago monta dans sa chambre après avoir passé la journée dans la salle sur demande. Il ne voulait plus vraiment aller à cette stupide fête, mais le fait qu'il allait humilier Granger, le maintint en alerte. Il allait y aller.

C'était une soirée de Noël. Il devait se préparer. Être un minimum présentable. Il ouvrit sa malle. Une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, une veste noire ? Cela fera l'affaire. Drago sentait le moisi. Il prit une douche très rapidement et se changea. Le blond était très élégant. Il devenait de plus en plus beau avec l'âge. Enfin c'était ce que la plupart des jeunes filles du château disait.

Peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune quand Blaise et Pansy l'arrêta.

« Hum. Que fais-tu, Drago ? Habillé comme cela ? » Commença la jeune femme.

« J'ai une soirée. »

« Oui, ça nous l'avions compris. Mais à quelle soirée et avec qui ? »

« Rogue m'as ordonné d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn. Il voulait me parler de la mission et le faire dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de monde sera moins suspect que si nous le faisions dans un placard à balais et dans le noir. » Répondit le blond, en élevant un peu la voix.

« Eh ! Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. »

« J'aimerai juste ne pas avoir à être interrogé à chaque fois que je me déplace dans le château. »

Pansy hocha la tête et retourner avec Daphnée Greengrass.

Blaise, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, fixa Drago quelque temps de ses yeux noirs. Il se contenta de lâcher un « bonne soirée » avant de retourner lui aussi à ses occupations.

.

Drago arriva au point de rendez-vous cinq minutes avant l'heure annoncée dans la lettre. Dix minutes passèrent. Il commença à s'impatienter quand il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du haut de l'escalier.

Il vit quelque chose qui ne lui déplu pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Granger était vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche en dentelles. La robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Longueur parfaite pour Drago. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux, qui étaient finalement bien entretenus. Ses cheveux atteignaient le milieu de son dos. En descendant, le jeune blond entendit des talons claquer le sol. Il regarda vers le bas et remarqua qu'elle portait des petits talons blancs, très élégants.

Quand elle fut assez proche, Drago remarqua qu'elle était légèrement maquillée. Pas vulgaire du tout. Il se trouva même à penser qu'elle était agréable à regarder. Il secoua la tête.

« _Ne pense pas à ça, Drago. Tu es ici pour l'humilier, n'oublie pas_ » Songea-t-il.

Drago réfléchit. Il voulait se montrer gentleman avant de l'humilier. Pour que ce soit encore plus drôle. Il tendit donc la main vers la jeune femme qui sembla surprise. Mais, elle l'attrapa sans rien dire.

« Tu es très… » Commença le jeune homme.

« _Non Drago, ne t'embarque pas là-dedans._ »

« Je suis très… ? Malefoy ?»

« Tu es très… en retard, Granger. »

La jeune femme s'indigna mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention. La brunette passa son bras sous celui du Serpentard. Étonné, Drago ne dit rien. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du tout. Drago toqua à la porte du bureau de Slughorn.

« Miss Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Quel plaisir. Entrez, entrez ! »

« Merci, professeur. » Dit formellement la Gryffondor.

.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent. La gêne s'installa rapidement, mais a fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient, les deux élèves devinrent plus complices.

« Non ? Dentistes ? Mais c'est génial ! »

« Oui ! Même qu'un jour quelqu'un a mordu mon père et il a eu des points de sutures ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire.

« Attends deux minutes Granger, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Drago quitta la pièce et se retrouva dans les toilettes. Il avait une mine terrible. Il se mit de l'eau sur le visage et ses idées redevinrent claires.

« _Reprends-toi Drago ! Tu dois l'humilier ! L'humilier ! Les gens te regardent bizarrement. Mais enfin, ça ne te ressemble pas de prendre du bon temps avec une fille comme Granger. Une fille comme Granger…_ »

Il retourna dans le bureau de Slughorn et retrouver Hermione assise toute seule à une table, qui regardait un couple danser. Il s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme se leva.

« Drago, m'accorderais-tu une dernière danse ? »

Le jeune blond voulait refuser. Son cerveau lui criait de refuser. Mais son cœur dit le contraire.

« Oui, Granger. Une dernière danse. »

Le blond prit doucement la main de la jeune fille. Elle avait la peau incroyablement douce. Il l'attrapa par la taille. La jeune femme posa sa main gauche sur son épaule gauche. Une valse commença et les deux jeunes commencèrent à danser. Les gens, autour d'eux, les regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ensemble ? Quelle idée.

Drago s'en fichait. Il était bien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle avait de très beaux yeux. Un marron clair qui les mettait parfaitement en valeur. Le blond déplaça sa main sur le bas du dos d'Hermione et il l'a rapprocha de lui. Ils étaient très proches.

Drago se dit qu'elle sentait divinement bon. Un mélange de jasmin et de rose. Un très bon mélange. La musique continua et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup. Énormément.

Doucement, Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et plaça la sienne sur sa joue. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Drago prit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

 **NON ! JE SUIS DESOLEE DE COUPER LE CHAPITRE ICI ! Mais je veux vous laissez du suspense hehehehehehehehe ! En tout cas, pour les fans de Dramione, j'espère vous avoir satisfait avec la danse et même le baiser à la fin hihi !**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis en commentaire ! Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais salut. Mais comment allez-vous ? Mais moi je vais bien ! :)**

 **ALORS ! Aujourd'hui, c'est encore et toujours un chapitre de "Jeu d'enfant" que je poste, le chapitre 3 ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné "Nos Incendies", mais pour l'instant je suis très inspirée pour cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Alors ! Je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un "je t'aime". Hehehehehe ! A vous de lire la suite pour savoir à qui sera ce "je t'aime".**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Dia :** Merci pour tes deux commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire haha ! Voici la suite !

 **Mahpee :** Tu m'as envoyé un MP, je te réponds ici ! Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est mienne.**

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _3 décembre 1996, dans le bureau de Slughorn, à la fête de Noël._

Drago posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était surprise de ce geste. La jeune femme était crispée. Mais il fallait dire, que ce garçon était attirant. Elle ne devait pas. C'était Drago Malefoy. Personne ne savait de quoi il était capable, certes. Mais en tout cas, le pari avec Ginny avançait à grands pas. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas…

.

Le jeune blond tenait le visage de la Gryffondor. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé l'humilier. Mais le souffle leur manquèrent, il fallait bien s'arrêter un moment. Le Serpentard, tenait toujours le visage de la jeune femme.

« Pardon. »

Hermione avait les yeux baissés. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il lâcha son visage.

« Comment ça, pardon ? »

Drago regarda Hermione de ses yeux bleus glacials. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, puis la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Le jeune homme voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Hermione le repoussa.

Elle quitta le bureau de Slughorn en courant. Drago resta sur place un moment, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il sortit aussi en courant de la salle. Au début, il ne la trouva pas. Il chercha et chercha. Drago commençait à revenir vers sa salle commune, dévasté. Il défit sa cravate et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte à sa droite. Énervé contre lui-même, il était sur le point de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard, quand il entendit renifler. Il crut que c'était son imagination qui lui faisait défaut mais il réentendu le reniflement.

Le château était désert, et personne ne devait être dans les couloirs à cette heure. En tournant dans un couloir, les reniflements se firent plus forts. Il accéléra le pas et trouva la jeune femme contre un pilier, devant une fenêtre ouverte.

Drago s'arrête juste derrière elle.

« Granger ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Granger… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Si… Si le baiser était trop rapide, j'en suis… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

Drago se fit interrompre. Il plissa les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme posa sa main contre sa poitrine et soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire, je ne voulais pas. Mais maintenant que j'ai pris du recul, je trouve que c'est débile. Complètement. »

Drago ne comprenait rien. Mais rien du tout.

« Je ne comprends pas, Granger. Explique-moi. »

Il s'avança vers elle, et s'adossa contre le mur, en face d'elle.

« Tu ne t'énerveras pas ? »

« Tu me fais peur, Granger. »

« Promis ? »

Le jeune prit une grande inspiration et hocha très vaguement la tête.

« Avant-hier, j'étais avec Ginny à Pré-Au-Lard et… Nous discutions. On parlait du fait, que nous étions toutes les deux seule. Harry n'ayant pas encore oublié Cho et Ron est avec Lavande. »

Drago, les yeux plissés, suivait attentivement les paroles de la brunette.

« Et… On a fait un pari. Le prochain garçon qui entrait dans le bar, était pour Ginny, et celui d'après était pour moi. Et comme tu l'as deviné… Tu es le garçon qui est entré pour moi… Le pari, c'était flirter avec cette personne, prendre du plaisir, savourer, et ensuite passer à autre chose, après Noël. »

Les yeux de Drago tournèrent directement au gris.

« Tu ne rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire, Granger ? »

« Je suis désolée Drago, vraiment ! »

Hermione commença à pleurer.

« Tu ne rends compte ? Tu ne rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas de cœur ! J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi ! Beaucoup. Et toi ? Tu brises tout comme ça ? Tu te rends compte ? »

La jeune femme fut secouée par ses reprit :

« Ce baiser n'était rien pour toi ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Tu ne sais pas à quoi j'ai renoncé pour toi. Tu veux savoir ? Je ne voulais pas venir ici. Je ne voulais pas, parce que tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe. Je voulais d'humilier devant tout le monde ! Mais j'ai un cœur ! J'ai tout abandonné car tu me plais. Enfin, tu me plaisais. Tu viens de gâcher un de mes plus beaux moments ici. Je suis dans une mauvaise passe et tu venais de l'illuminer. Pour qui te prends-tu pour faire des choses comme ça ? »

Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Drago… Drago je suis désolée. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses bidons. Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie et que tu m'oublies. Je vais t'oublier aussi ! Si tu viens me reparler, je te jure que je vais t'humilier et te faire vivre ta pire année. Adieu, Hermione. »

Drago venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit son prénom. Parfait, cela allait la faire réfléchir.

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il tourna les talons et partit.

.

Hermione, qui pleurait, le suivit. Il marchait tellement vite, qu'elle devait courir.

« Drago ! Drago attend ! »

Mais Drago n'écoutait pas. Hermione courra vers lui et attrapa sa chemise. Le jeune blond se retourna et attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor. Ses yeux, d'un gris terne, fixaient Hermione. Il poussa la jeune fille qui tomba par terre.

Sans remords, il quitta une bonne fois pour toute Hermione et entra dans sa salle commune.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne voulait pas quitter son lit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle se prépara en vitesse. Négligeant un peu son apparence. La brunette descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle repéra Ginny, assise à sa place de d'habitude. Mais quelque chose avait changé. La rousse n'était pas seule. Juste à côté d'elle, Justin Finch lui tenait la main. Les deux jeunes élèves rigolèrent tous les deux.

Hermione avança vers eux et s'assit juste en face.

« Bonjour. »

Ginny rigola encore avec Justin. Quand elle remarqua son amie, elle s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Alors, Miss Granger ? Comment s'est passé ta soirée chez Slughorn ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta la Grande Salle.

Dans les escaliers, Drago arriva juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier ne la regarda même pas une seule seconde. D'un coup d'épaule, le blond la bouscula. Ce fut de trop. Elle fondit en larme et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles.

Hermione y resta quelques heures. Elle avait au moins raté deux cours mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle dit la vérité à Drago ? Pourquoi ? Cette soirée était magique. La danse, le baiser… Tout était parfait et elle avait tout gâché. Quelle profonde idiote.

La lionne pleurait tellement qu'elle se demandait si elle avait encore de l'eau dans le corps…

Au moment où elle avait décidé de sortir de sa cabine, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle retint sa respiration, pour ne pas se trahir.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa cabine.

« Hermione, sors. Je sais que tu es là. »

Par Merlin, merci.

Elle sortit et sauta dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier la serra fort. La pression autour de son corps rassura la jeune femme. Après l'enlacement, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie.

« Ginny m'a tout raconté, Hermione. »

Hermione, qui avait enfin réussit à arrêter de pleurer, recommença de plus bel. Harry, la reprit dans ses bras.

« Je suis au courant, Hermione. Du pari. De tout. Sache que Ginny s'excuse de tout. Elle ne voulait rien dire et elle voyait que tu n'allais pas bien. »

Hermione, qui pleurait toujours, attrapa le t-shirt d'Harry, heureuse qu'il soit là.

« Elle a vu Drago, il n'était pas bien non plus. Il n'est même pas allé à son entrainement de quidditch. Pour te dire... »

Hermione, s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda les yeux verts du jeune homme.

« Hermione, réponds moi seulement à une question… Tu l'aimes bien Drago n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Tu l'aimes, vraiment bien. »

La brunette fixa Harry. Elle voulait crier que non. C'était Drago Malefoy. C'était celui qui l'avait martyrisé depuis sa première année. Et pourtant…

« Oui. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Écoute Hermione. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très content. Mais si c'est ton choix, il faut que tu lui dises. Il faut que tu lui dises avant qu'il parte. »

« Comment ça avant qu'il parte ? »

« Il a finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Il veut finalement rentrer. »

Hermione regardait Harry.

« Vas-y, Hermione, c'est ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Hermione embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue et commença à quitter les toilettes des filles.

Mais au dernier moment, Harry lui attrapa la main. Hermione se retourna.

« Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Hermione, sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Elle lui sauta encore une fois dans les bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, plus que tout. » (1)

Elle prit congé du jeune homme et se dirigea en courant vers le quai du Poudlard Express. C'était aujourd'hui que les élèves rentraient chez eux. Pour une fois, les Weasley ne rentraient pas chez eux. (2). Elle ne serait donc pas seule ces vacances.

Elle commença à courir et arriva sur le quai. Le train n'était plus là.

La jeune femme était complètement abattue.

Comment allait-elle faire pour se faire pardonner ? Comment allait-elle faire pour exprimer les sentiments qui venaient de naître pour Drago Malefoy ?

* * *

 **(1) Ce "je t'aime est tout à fait fraternel hein !**

 **(2) Comme vous le savez, les Weasley rentrent quasiment à tous les Noël ! C'est juste pour l'histoire que j'ai fais ça :)**

* * *

 **Voilà le je t'aime hehe !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la DERNIER chapitre ! Et oui... Je vous avez dit que ça allait être court !**

 **Bon après-midi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour vous poster le dernier (assez long) chapitre de "Jeu d'enfant" ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Dia :** C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Voici le dernier chapitre !

 **Swangranger :** Un plaisir de te retrouver ici. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

4 _décembre 1996, sur les quais du Poudlard Express, Poudlard._

« C'est impossible… »

« C'est complètement impossible. »

Hermione se tenait sur les quais du Poudlard Express. Elle l'avait manqué. Elle avait manqué Drago. Elle avait manqué l'homme qu'elle commençait à aimer. Elle avait tout manqué.

Elle aurait voulu crier. Lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Sûrement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si idiote que ça ?

Pourquoi elle avait accepté ce pari.

Enfin…

Ce pari lui avait permis de se rapprocher de lui.

Mais elle avait tout gâché. Elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle avait brisé ce lien qui était en train de naître.

.

Quand Hermione remontait doucement vers le château, elle vit Harry qui avançait vers elle. Dans la précipitation, Hermione n'avait pas réellement pris de quoi s'habiller chaudement. Elle n'avait qu'un t-shirt à manches longues et des bottes. La jeune femme grelottait. Harry arriva à son niveau, lui étant chaudement vêtu.

« Hermione, tu es complètement malade. Tu es gelée ! Viens, rentrons vite. »

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« Je l'ai raté Harry. Je l'ai raté. »

Le brun ne dit rien. Il n'était pas forcément triste. Il était seulement énervé. Énervé que sa meilleure amie soit triste. Il lui attrapa la main et il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment gelée.

Le château était presque désert. Tout le monde était rentré. Hermione n'avait envie de rien faire. Elle voulait plonger dans son lit et rester sous la couette pendant jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de ses ASPICS. Elle voulait tout arrêter.

En arrivant près de la Grande Salle, Hermione tira la baguette de son jean et se lança un sortilège qui sécha ses vêtements et qui les rendirent plus chauds. Elle soupira et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Et le drame arriva.

Assit à sa place, à la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy mangeait de la buche au chocolat. Harry, qui n'avait rien vu continuait à avancer vers la table des Gryffondor.

Hermione, elle, s'était figé sur place. Elle était heureuse que le jeune homme ne soit finalement pas partit. Oui, elle était contente. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il était à côté d'une fille. Une fille qu'Hermione connaissait très bien cette fille. Une belle jeune femme avec une belle chevelure noire et des yeux verts, semblables à ceux d'Harry.

Hermione ressentait une boule dans son ventre. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

Elle continu à s'avancer vers ses amis et elle s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami brun. L'expression sur le visage d'Hermione était très claire. Quelque chose venait de se passer.

« 'Mione ? Tout va bien ? » Lui dit Ron, un bout de bûche au chocolat dans la bouche.

Hermione, tapa sa main sur la table. Elle fit son plus beau sourire.

« Oui, tout va bien. Tout va pour le mieux. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu. Le roux regarda derrière Hermione et vit des cheveux blonds platine. Sous la table, il donna un coup de pied à Harry. Ce dernier allait lui faire une remarqua déplacée quand il vit son expression. Le brun se retourna discrètement et remarqua que le Drago était finalement resté ici.

Malheur.

Le pire, était qu'il était plus ou moins bien accompagné.

Astoria Greengrass. La sœur de Daphnée Greengrass. Soit la fille qui était censée vivre le restant de sa vie avec Malefoy. Harry le savait car… Tout le monde le savait enfaite. Tout le monde savait que les Malefoy et les Greengrass étaient deux familles liées. Le brun savait très bien qu'Hermione les avait vu tous les deux. C'était pour cela qu'elle faisait comme si elle allait bien.

Tant mieux ?

Hermione commença à manger, sans se soucier du regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand elle eut fini, elle quitta la Grande Salle. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. Pansy, Théo et Blaise étaient encore là. Mais Astoria et Drago avaient disparus. Tous les deux. Seuls.

Au fond, n'en avait rien à faire. Tant pis. Il avait mal pris le fait qu'elle avait fait un pari avec Ginny. Il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était juste un pari… Un jeu.

.

Drago était au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Pas seul. Derrière lui, se tenait une magnifique jeune femme du nom d'Astoria. Il regardait le soleil qui était en train de se coucher sur le lac. C'était magnifique. Le mélange de couleurs était tout simplement unique.

« Quand comptes-tu lui dire, Drago ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Granger. Tu comptes lui dire quand pour nous deux ? »

Drago soupira.

« Astoria. Tout le monde sait. Nos deux familles veulent être… »

« Non Drago. J'étais présente à la soirée de Slughorn. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Peut-être parce que tu étais bien accompagné. Mais elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir, Drago. »

« Elle le savait. Mais Astoria, elle a fait un stupide pari avec Weaslette. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Si elle a fait un stupide pari avec Weaslette comme tu dis. Tu n'auras pas de mal à lui dire que tu ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de toi. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit. »

« Je voudrais que tu lui dises en ma présence, Drago. »

Les yeux de Drago devinrent plus foncés.

« Et c'est quoi l'utilité, Astoria ? Explique-moi ? On se déteste tous les deux ! On n'en veut pas de ce stupide mariage arrangé après nos études ! Alors ne commence pas à faire la fille jalouse. Ne commence pas à vouloir faire du mal à Hermione. »

« Je vois. Tu l'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le prétends, Drago. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu l'appelle par son prénom. Tu ne fais jamais ça avec les Gryffondor ou même les autres élèves des autres maisons. »

Drago se retourna pour regarder l'étendue d'eau devant lui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Oui il était très déçu de ce que lui avait fait Hermione. Un pari.

Mais le gros problème. C'est qu'en l'embrassant, Drago avait ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Astoria.

« Je ne l'apprécie pas. » Finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts s'avança vers Drago et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote Drago ? »

Les yeux se Drago, redevenus bleus ne répondit pas. Astoria reprit :

« En tout cas, tu as intérêt à m'accompagner au bal, le 25. C'est un grand bal et nus ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas y aller ensemble. »

Drago souffla.

« D'accord. »

.

« Non Harry, je n'irai pas à ce stupide bal. »

« Mais pourquoi Hermione ? »

Harry et Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table.

« Mais parce que ! »

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! »

« Et bien… »

« Tu es seule non ? »

La jeune femme ne voulait pas regarder Harry. Mais c'était la vérité.

« Oui, Harry, oui je suis toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce stupide bal. »

« Tu peux y aller avec Ginny et moi, si tu veux. »

Hermione, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire sa dissertation de défenses contre les forces du mal, s'arrêta net.

« Pardon ? Avec Ginny ? »

« Quoi ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Justin et elle… C'est terminé. Enfin. Elle te racontera. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. »

« Oh. Et bien… Je vais peut-être venir. Mais seulement pour Ginny, si elle ne va pas bien. »

Harry sourit. Hermione lui répondit en souriant à son tour.

.

.

.

.

 _25 décembre 1996, dans le dortoir des filles, salle commune de Gryffondor._

Hermione se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle était assez fière de son apparence. Elle avait encore une fois de plus envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour qu'elle lui envoie une robe de soirée.

Et ça mère avait fait une merveille.

La robe que portait Hermione était tout simplement magnifique.

Une belle robe bleue marine, les manches longues en dentelles. Elle était assez courte, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Avec sa baguette, elle avait tressé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches dépasser devant ses yeux. C'était Noël quand même. Il fallait faire un effort.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit les autres filles présentes. Elles étaient toutes très jolies. Ginny aussi. Sa robe blanche mettait ses cheveux roux en valeurs.

« On y va, Hermione ? »

La brunette hocha la tête et les deux magnifiques jeunes femmes descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Elles retrouvèrent en bas Harry et Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux très bien habillés. Lavande arriva quelques secondes après et attrapa le bras de Ron puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ginny fit de même avec Harry.

Hermione resta quelques instants seule aux pieds des escaliers. Elle regarda les couples entrer dans la Grande Salle. La brunette regarda le sol. Puis, elle leva la tête. Elle était fière. Elle allait entrer dans cette salle toute seule.

Quand elle avança dans la salle, la plupart des gens se retournèrent vers elle. Hermione était très mal à l'aise mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Tout va bien.

Très bien.

Jusqu'au moment où…

Elle vit entrer dans la salle…

Drago et Astoria.

Hermione entendit pas mal de murmures d'approbation et de surprise. Elle entendit surtout beaucoup de « _Mais qu'ils sont mignons ! »_ ou alors _« Ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! »_. Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais non. Elle n'allait pas pleurer devant tout ce monde. Même si la plupart des élèves étaient chez eux, beaucoup était quand même resté.

La tête haute, elle avança vers le buffet mis en place et elle attrapa une boisson. Malheureusement, ses yeux allèrent tous seuls en direction du couple de la soirée. Bizarrement les deux n'étaient pas très tactiles. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main. Pas de caresses. Pas de bisous furtifs. Rien.

Très étrange.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le buffet. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici finalement. C'était ennuyant. Il ne se passait rien.

Enfin…

Une main lui tapota l'épaule.

Elle se retourna et elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. La brunette commença à tousser.

Furtivement, après s'être assuré qu'Hermione avait arrêté de tousser, Drago lui donna un bout de papier. Et sans rien dire, il se replaça près d'Astoria.

Hermione s'essuya la bouche et ouvrit le petit bout de parchemin que Drago lui avait mis dans la main. Au début, elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir et le jeter dans le feu des torches. Mais la curiosité la piqua au vif. Elle alla se placer dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et elle commença à lire.

 _Hermione,_

 _Il faut absolument que je te parle. Ce soir. C'est urgent. Retrouve-moi dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas être suivi. Essaye de faire de même._

 _D.G_

Hermione déchira le bout de parchemin. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?! Elle n'allait sûrement pas y aller. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva dans le couloir de la salle sur demande.

En arrivant, Drago était de dos, les mains dans les poches. Instinctivement, il se retourna et ses yeux bleus fixèrent Hermione.

« Tu es venue. »

« Je suis venue. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Mais Hermione leva la main, l'arrêtant net.

« Tu m'expliques Drago ? Tu m'expliques ? On ne se parle pas pendant près de vingt jours ! Tu m'ignores, tu t'affiches devant moi avec Astoria. Tu recommences à être odieux avec moi. Et là, tu me demande de venir ici. Tu me demande de venir dans un endroit désert pendant que tout le monde est en bas. »

Drago ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu es le pire idiot de cette école Drago ! »

Drago, ne pouvant plus tenir, se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se débâtit mais le jeune blond continua à tenir ses bras. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. De ses poings elle le tapa sur ventre. Mais le blond n'exprimait rien.

« Tu traînes avec Astoria juste sous mon nez ! Je sais très bien que vos parents vous ont assemblés l'un à l'autre. Et alors pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit à la soirée de Slughorn ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Hermione continua à taper le ventre de Drago tout en parlant.

« Je sais que j'ai mes torts. J'ai fait un pari avec Ginny. C'était idiot je l'avoue. Mais ça m'a permis d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu as mal réagit et je peux le comprendre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as commencé à être aussi odieux… »

Sa voix se brisa sous ses sanglots. Elle continua néanmoins à le taper. Drago attrapa sa main et son menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Hermione. J'ai mes torts, tu as les tiens. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal en m'avouant que c'était un pari. Mais au moins tu l'as fait. Mais j'ai voulu te parler. J'ai voulu le faire tous les jours mais je n'y arrivais pas. Premièrement parce que je n'osais pas. Mais aussi parce qu'Astoria m'en empêchait. »

La jeune femme, ayant toujours les larmes coulant sur ses joues, écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui. Personne ne le sait. Mais Astoria et moi nous nous détestons et ce depuis toujours. Nous n'avons absolument pas l'occasion de finir nos jours ensemble juste parce que nos parents l'ont décidé. »

« Oh… Je croyais… »

« Oui, tout le monde croyait, Hermione. C'est bien le problème. »

« Mais pourquoi vous ne dites rien alors ? »

Drago continua à regarder la jeune femme.

« Nous avons tous les deux peur que quelqu'un apprenne la vérité et que nos parents l'apprennent par la suite. »

Hermione recula et s'essuya les yeux.

« Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant alors ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit discrètement. »

Drago soupira.

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'avais peur que tu me rejette. Je t'ai dit des choses odieuses Hermione et je m'en excuse. »

« Tu penses que ça va être aussi simple que ça ? »

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté et sauta sur la jeune fille. Il attrapa son visage et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme, comme si elle attendait cela depuis longtemps, répondit rapidement à ce baiser.

Après avoir savouré ce qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps, les deux jeunes se séparèrent.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent. Les joues d'Hermione étaient légèrement roses dû à sa gêne.

Drago observa la brunette.

« Tu sais, tu es très jolie ce soir. »

Hermione sourit et attrapa le bras de Drago. Au lieu de retourner dans la Grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans les gradins et observèrent la pleine lune qui brillait juste au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààààààààà ! Alors, pour ne pas vous mentir, je n'avais pas d'idée pour la fin... :( Mais bon j'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu !**

 **En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires tout gentils !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour "Nos Incendies"... Ou alors pour une surprise que je vous réserve héhéhéhé !**

 **En tout cas, bonne fin de journée !**


End file.
